A Global Positioning System (“GPS”) is a space-based global navigation satellite system that provides location information for a device where there is an unobstructed line of sight from the device to four or more GPS satellites. Through the use of GPS, a physical location of a device may be determined.
Radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) provides another way of determining a physical location of a device. RFID is the use of an object (typically referred to as an RFID tag) applied to or incorporated into a device. Through the object, radio waves are used to track a physical location of the device.